


Midnight

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Taking midnight snacks...and giving them a double meaning.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2017.
> 
> SMUT! ALERT! 
> 
> 50\. The smuttiest smut (well, not exactly)  
> 104\. Sex on the kitchen table  
> 192\. Regina teaches Robin how to use modern things  
> 197\. Midnight snack

A famed - and wanted - thief learns quickly to guard his treasure and how to be gone within moments. Because of that, Robin is an incredibly light sleeper. So, when a crash comes from the floor beneath him, he's up and on his feet in a matter of seconds, on high alert, baby blues whipping back and forth around the room.

The bed beside him, he notices then, is empty, the sheets messy from the movements of its previous inhabitant. Regina's not in bed and although he knows his queen can hold her own against anyone or anything, let alone an intruder, he still feels an instant urge to protect her.

So he tiptoes out into the hall and down the grand spiral staircase with the stealth of his profession, his back up against the wall, and as he's about to peer round to see what exactly is going on, there's another crash and a soft but firm curse from a very familiar voice.

"Regina?"

The brunette jumps out of her skin, turning quickly, fireball in her hand, ready for attack. When she sees it's Robin, however, she exhales with relief, extinguishing the flame and puts her hand on her chest.

"You gave me a fright," she says, voice still a little shaky and Robin advances towards her, apologising for scaring her. When he reaches her, he notices how the fridge door is wide open, a shelf empty, its contents spilled out across her otherwise pristine kitchen tiles. "Who on earth put this much on the top shelf?" She wonders and, if Robin's sheepish look is anything to go by, her answer is right before her. "Really, Robin? You think packing the top shelf of the fridge to the absolute edge is a good idea?"

She can't really be too mad; he's still navigating his way around modern inventions somewhat and if he thought that if the fridge could close, it's perfectly fine (she'd informed him that the fridge door must absolutely be shut once he'd got what he wanted from it - whether it be a condiment or a cool beer, no exceptions), then it's on her to have told him that a full fridge doesn't necessarily mean a safe fridge.

"It's okay," she soothes after a moment, reaching out to rub at his arm. "It's not your fault." Robin leans down to pick up the broken shards of the bowl containing goodness knows what just as Regina does, their heads bumping on the way down. Regina glances up then, her eyes meeting his and she knows that the mess can just wait a little while.

It takes the slightest tilt of her chin to meet his lips and he responds eagerly, standing up, stepping forward, backing Regina up against the kitchen counter, her hands settling on his cheeks whilst his sit on her hips. She could say that the hard edge of the worktop is pretty uncomfortable, digging into her lower back, but his mouth is too much of a distraction to her to care. When he finally pulls away from her, letting his lips pepper kisses down her jaw and the column of her neck, she glances over at the mess on the floor and, true to form, it bothers her.

Regina pushes at his shoulders gently, causing Robin to look up at her, but she only asks for a few seconds, waving her hand, cleaning the mess on the floor in an instant, the fridge door closed in her magic's wake. She looks back at him, wetting her lips and it's all he needs before he's back on her lips again, this time guiding her body towards the kitchen table, lifting her onto the hardwood surface.

It really isn't long until the kisses and soft passes of their hands aren't enough, Regina's hand lightly scratching at Robin's scalp as she tilts her head in time with his, chasing the other's lips in an amorous frenzy.

"What do you want, Regina?" Robin asks breathlessly, his hands stroking the outsides of her thighs as he stands between them, her little silk slip baring them to him.

"You," she whispers into his ear, nipping at his earlobe as she does so and, as Robin sinks to his knees, she can hear her thudding pulse in her ears, the sweat forming on her brow as excitement starts to creep over her, where all she can feel is his insistent lips against the inside of her thighs and she sighs. She sighs and jerks her hips up a little before relaxing again, fingers curling over the edge of the table.

She knows where he's going and he couldn't go fast enough.

His hands wander under the silk and to the waistband of her panties - her sensible but sexy magic mayor knickers, as he'd coined them, the ones with the lace trim - which are down her legs and off in an instant. He's just as impatient as she is, they both know and she lifts herself again, almost involuntarily, anticipation taking control of her body.

He starts with one slow lick, through her folds, stopping just short of her clit, something which makes her whine, but just as he's an expert at picking locks with those oh so nimble archer's fingers, he's an expert at teasing, the queen of the Enchanted Forest at his very mercy.

If he's going to work her up, he might as well enjoy it.

He pulls his mouth away and stands for a moment, covering her lips with his to stop her asking why he stopped. The pads of his fingers lightly tease between her legs, gently swiping again and again, pressing inside slightly, but only slightly and it's not enough - he knows it's not enough - but her writhing, the motions of her body trying to get more from him without him actually giving more… it's addictive.

There comes a point, however, where, just like the kisses before, the teasing simply isn't enough either and Robin knows the point, when Regina is pressing forward so much that she's all but off the counter seeking friction wherever she can find it. Enough is enough, he thinks, and he sinks to his knees again, delivering the sweetest of kisses to her skin before his tongue finally, finally, is exactly where she wants it.

Regina bites down on her lip to stop herself from calling out his name, hyper aware of the two boys asleep a floor above them and she thanks Merlin for the thick walls of this mansion for, when he circles her clit a second time, she's taken by surprise and moans, a short thing before she clamps her mouth shut again, her eyes closing as her hips work against the grip of Robin's hands on her, trying to keep her still.

Robin's hardly unaffected either, painfully hard at the taste, feel and sight of his beloved above him, but he wants to give her this, wants to make her come this way. His hand drifts down, one, then two fingers slipping inside wet warmth as he laps, amazed by just how she is reacting and, by the time she whispers needily that she's so fucking close, he knows. Her body gives him all the cues and he's already determined to push her over the edge.

When she does come, she's taken by surprise, but it's freeing all the same as his lips purse around her clit, giving a gentle suck, fingers slowing as she rides out her orgasm. By the time she's spent and slumped back on the table on her shaky arms, her eyes are sleepy, smile slightly dopey and there's a look in her eyes that he knows oh so well.

Robin stands and kisses his way back up to her lips, a deep kiss which she pours her every damn emotion into and, when she reaches out to stroke him, to give him what he just gave her, he wraps his hand around her wrist and tells her that she doesn't need to. That was all for her, to help her de-stress.

Regina had told him about the immense workload and pressure she was under at work and although she assured him that is was all completely under control and she could handle it, she also admitted that it does, just sometimes, feel a little too much all at once. He'd run her a bath, made dinner and told her to go relax, go to bed early, but clearly she'd still been restless.

"I was down here for…" she pauses and grins a little, glancing at the fridge.

"For what?" Robin asks, as she hops off the table and retrieves her abandoned panties, slipping them back up her wobbly, barely recovered legs.

"... a midnight snack."

Robin stares at her for a moment, realising the double entrende she's getting at, and he laughs. Really laughs, as does she, and it's a heavenly sound, one that he is all too pleased to hear.

"Well, okay, not that sort of snack," she adds, smirking, before opening the fridge again, taking out a half-eaten apple pie and setting it on the countertop. "I think the ice cream may have melted somewhat, at least," and it's then that Robin notices the tub of vanilla gelato, now thawed, to the side. "I know you've had your, uh, snack," she mutters, clearing her throat, "but would you join me?" She holds out a spoon to him, her own already digging into the pastry.

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
